Regrets
by EliLovesHeath
Summary: This is a story about Murder. So obviously there is character death. There is also heartbreak. Lots and lots of wonderous heartbreak. #fail summary! I no own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred called, a wild smile plastered on his face as he ran up with a loaf of bread, two two-liter Coke's, and three packages of lunchmeat. "I have dinner!" Matthew looked up, his thin, pale face reflecting moonlight like a mirror. "Oh…?" he murmured, his empty stomach growling ravenously as he looked at the food. Matthew licked his dry lips and clutched the polar bear teddy that he had had for as long as he could remember. Even before they were lost in the zoo six years previous. They had been homeless orphans for six years to the day. "Six years…" Mattie whispered. "Huh?" Alfred asked as he began shakily making the sandwiches. They were starving. Mattie shook his head and cracked open one of the bottles of Coke, the satisfying hiss making his mouth water. Alfred handed him a turkey sandwich packed with meat. "Eat up, Bro. I found a way we can make money." The bigger blonde said. "How so?" the weaker, older twin asked as he bit into the food. "Two words: vending. Machine." Alfred said as he ripped into a sandwich. Matthew paused. "Huh?" he said after he cleared his throat with a swig of Coke. "We'll use a vending machine to collect money." Alfred explained happily. "Al, how are we going to fill the vending machine?" Mattie asked. Alfred smirked. "It's already done." "What do y-" Mattie started to asked when his frail, porcelain body was suddenly wracked with a coughing fit. Alfred's eyes widened as he began to rub and pat his brothers back. "C-careful Mattie..." he whimpered quietly. Mattie slowly placed a hand to the side of his face and sighed shakily. "I-I'm sorry. I should be taking care of you. I'm the oldest." Mattie apologized. Alfred shook his head. "I'm the hero!" he said, his signature smile sliding onto his lips. Mattie smiled tiredly. "Al…" he sighed, nudging his younger but bigger brother. Alfred smiled widely. "You know it's true." He chuckled. "Love you Bro-ski." He said. "Love you too Al. Thanks for taking care of me." Suddenly, Alfred smiled even brighter. "Happy Birthday Bro." he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out two chocolate bars. Mattie smiled just as brightly. "Happy fourteenth birthday to you too, Al." Mattie said with a small laugh. Alfred smirked. "I still have three more days before I'm thirteen. You're fourteen." Mattie whined. "Hush Al, I don't want to be reminded."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred hummed as he walked into the gas station. Looking around he began to knock things off the shelves. Jars of pickles, bags of chips, and many other things crashed to the floor, creating a large mess. The cashier looked up. "Hey, what are you doing?" he barked, stepping away from the counter and going over to him. Mattie swallowed thickly and bounded behind the counter. He didn't like this. Mattie cracked open the register and jumped when the cashier growled. "Hey! Get out from behind there!" Alfred pulled a gun out from his pocket and held it to the cashier's head. "Hurry Mattie!" he said. Tears gathered in Mattie's eyes as he grabbed the cash out of the register. "Let's go." Alfred said as he ran to Matthew and took half of the cash. The twins bounded out, Mattie gasping desperately as his asthma began acting up. "Wait, stop." Alfred said, pulling him into an alley. "Catch your breath." Mattie slowly got his breathing under control before it became an asthma attack. "A-Alfred… This is wrong..." he murmured. Alfred looked down. "We have to do this to survive." he said as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. Mattie sniffled. "I-it's wrong though…" "Hey, we need to prove that we can make something of ourselves." Alfred tried to console. "We're making criminals of ourselves!" Mattie yelled softly, his voice to quiet to really call any attention to him and his brother. "Mattie. We'll pay him back. I promise. Once we bring ourselves up in society. I promise Mattie. I'll always protect you and right the wrongs." Alfred smiled. "Because I'm the hero!" he said and grabbed Mattie into a hug. "You have to promise me that Al. Otherwise I'll never forgive you." Mattie warned. "Dude, I wouldn't lie to you about that. I know how it makes you feel when you have to do something bad." "Alright Alfred. I trust you to your promise to do that."


	3. 5 Years Later

Police sirens sounded through the park as the FBI van pulled up. "Gunshot to the head, execution style." A Spanish accented voice said. "The victim is Matthew Williams. He was only nineteen years old." An Englishman sighed. "Verdammen…* He's only been dead for three hours?" a German said as he looked into the blank, violet eyes of Matthew. "Agent Ludwig. A young man wants to ask you a few questions, oui." Said a Frenchman. "Danke* Francis. Arthur, Antonio, take care of the body." Ludwig said as he made his way to the young Bulgarian. "You're the lead agent the teen asked in a clipped tone. "Ya." Ludwig answered. "Will you tell me how Mattie was murdered and who did it when the investigation is over?" The Bulgarian questioned. "How did you know the victim and vhat is your name? Ve might need to call you for more information." Ludwig asked, pulling out a notebook and pen. "Aleksander Balakov. I was his flat mate. I also worked with him." Aleksander spoke quickly. Ludwig nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya, he vas one of my employees. The best of the damn group." A pompous Austrian sighed as he polished one of his pianos. "It's a shame. Matthew vas so young and thoughtful." The Austrian sighed. "Danke Roderich, err- Mr. Edelstein." Agent Ludwig said as he nodded to his cousin. Roderich nodded. "I vant to see the man who could ever kill someone so kind." Ludwig nodded solemnly and walked out of the store to his car. "Have you gotten Matthew's background?" he asked his co-agent, Vash. "Ya. He was put up as a missing child back in 2002." The Swiss male stated, running a hand through his hair. "He has a younger brother. Alfred F. Jones. They were both put up for adoption, but they were separated." Vash's eyes widened. "Francis was Matthew's parent. And Arthur was Alfred's." Ludwig paused. "V-vhat?"


	5. Chapter 5

Francis was silent as he looked upon Matthew. "I… I can't believe… Mon petit Matthew*…" he said in a wavering voice. "At least you found him…" came a gentle British voice, echoing through the morgue. "B-but he's dead. I can never ask him how he survived, or tell him how much I'm sorry." Francis said as two tears slid down his face. Arthur, the owner of the British voice, came and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you always saying he forgave everyone for everything? I'm sure he'll know that you feel horrible about never finding him. But remember, you never stopped looking." He comforted. "Merci d'être si gentils." The Frenchman sighed, covering Matthew's pale and peaceful face. "Ludwig wanted me to tell you that you were off the case do to the fact that you were his adopted parent." "W-what!? He can't kick me off now! I have to find ze killer!" Francis cried as his ocean blue eyes widened and glittered with new fire. "It's the rules mate. I'm off the case too." Arthur sighed. Francis's hands formed fists and shook. "I'm going to go find Matthew's flat mate…" he growled as he breezed out. Arthur sighed and covered his sage green eyes. "Alfred… Where are you now that your brother is gone?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred looked up at the huge FBI building, a back pack slung over his shoulder. He knew his brother's body was in there. He knew it was lying on a cold metal slab. "Mattie…" he murmured to the wind as he walked past a Frenchman who was walking with a quick pace out of the office building. Alfred didn't notice that the Frenchman paused and turned slightly to look around and find whoever had spoken his son's childhood nickname. Two sets of blue eyes met and they nodded at each other, Francis not knowing exactly why Alfred looked familiar. Alfred had grown up a lot.

* * *

A/N: So, I finally have an actual chapter to upload! Sort of...

#FailStoryChapters!


	7. Chapter 7

"_We're going to meet your brother today Alfred." Said a gentlemanly British voice. Alfred looked up into brilliant green eyes and smiled widely. "I have a brother!?" he exclaimed excitedly. The British man chuckled and nodded. "Yes you do." Alfred laughed and fist pumped the air. "Awesome! I'll get to be like Ludwig and have an awesome brother! Maybe he'll be funny and he'll like to play pranks like me! Wouldn't that be fun Artie? There would be two people to play pranks on you with! Like the ink in your tea!" Alfred laughed. "That was funny! Your teeth were black for a week!" Arthur grimaced. "Yes, yes, I get it. Now hurry up and get your shoes on. We'll be meeting them at the zoo." Alfred's cerulean eyes sparkled with laughter and excitement. "Yay!" he laughed as he skipped off to yank on his Vans. Once they were at the zoo, Arthur began scanning for a man with wavy blond hair. "Bonjour." Said a French voice. Arthur turned and scowled. "Francis. What are you doing here?" he growled. "I am waiting for the person who has my petit Matthew's brother." Arthur paused. "You have Alfred's brother?" Alfred perked up and looked around. "Where is he!?" Alfred cried excitedly. Francis smiled and took a small boy, whom had been hiding behind his legs, into his arms. The boy was nearly identical to Alfred, though he was smaller and paler, with the addition of the fact that Matthew had violet eyes. The smaller of the twins coughed and clutched a stuffed polar bear to his chest. "Papa, I need my inhaler…" Arthur's eyes widened slightly. "He's the older twin? He's so frail…" he murmured. Mattie looked down shyly before he took his inhaler from Francis' hand. Francis set the small boy down and gently stroked his hair. Alfred smiled widely and hugged his brother tightly. "Hi! I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!" he greeted happily. Matthew whimpered and tried to pull away. "Jeune homme*, you are hurting him." Francis said as he pulled the light boy into his arms. "M-mes côtés blessés*, Papa…" Mattie whimpered. Francis gently stroked the frail boys' hair and murmured softly into his ear. Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, where shall we go first?" he asked. Alfred jumped up and down. "Let's go see the lions and tigers!" he said rapidly. Mattie looked down shyly. "Y-yeah..." he said quietly, though he so badly wanted to see the polar bears. "What is it that you want to see Mattie?" Francis asked. "O-oh, I wanted to see the polar bears, b-but if Alfred wants to see the lions and tigers, it can wait." Alfred shook his head and reached up, a wild and happy smile spreading across his face. "Nah, we can see the polar bears first. C'mon, inno-innocent civilian! I'll be the hero of the best day ever!" he said, laughing. Mattie couldn't help but smile. "Really?" he stated in the form of a question and Alfred nodded. "Let's go!" said the eager, blue-eyed boy as he pulled his brother to the polar bears. "Alfred, wait!" Arthur called out, chasing after them. Francis chuckled and shook his head as he quickly followed in pursuit. "A-Alfred, we need to wait on our Papa's..!" Mattie whimpered as he was dragged through the torrential crowd. "Alfred!" "Matthew!" Two fading voices cried._

Alfred gasped as he jerked awake. Tears were making his face wet and sticky. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a figure looming over him. "Alfred?" a German voice asked. Pausing groggily, Alfred suddenly became aware of who he was talking to. "…Ludwig?" he called in disbelief right as a roll of thunder rocked the clouds. "Ya. Come vith me, it's going to rain." Agent Ludwig said as he stood up straight. Alfred stretched from lying on a park bench and stood, loping after the German. "It's been a long time." Ludwig stated. Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Six years." He answered. Ludwig opened the back door of his cruiser. He winced as Alfred stretched out, every joint in the teens' lean body cracking loudly like the thunder outside of the cruiser. It was silent for a moment before Alfred tried to start a conversation. "I always saw you as a police officer." He commented. "Vell, you're still wrong." Ludwig sighed, trying to lighten the mood with a small joke. "What do you mean?" Alfred asked, peeking up at the tall blonde. "I'm not an officer. I am an FBI agent." Alfred's eyes widened. "R-really?" he asked, forcing back his nervousness. Ludwig looked up when he heard the slight stutter. "Vhat did you do that made you so nervous around them?" the German asked. "N-nothing!" Alfred replied, lying down.


	8. Chapter 8

"Arthur! Someone you've been missing is here at the station!" Antonio yelled into the Englishman's home phone. Arthur rubbed his eyes drowsily. It was three a.m. "Wha'?" he slurred. "Who is it?" he asked, standing. He cursed softly as his small feet met cold hardwood flooring. "Just get up here quickly! You won't regret it!" The Spaniard laughed as he hung up with a click. Sighing tiredly, Arthur pulled on a coat and a pair of jeans, stepping into a pair of mint green bunny house slippers as he grabbed his keys and walked out. After securely locking the door to his apartment, He grumbled and fixed the baggy Batman shirt that he always slept in. _Alfred always loved super heroes…_ He thought with a soft sigh. Arthur yawned and started up his forest green Dodge Charger, quickly turning on the heat. "Oh winter. Always the worst season." Stretching, he kept his dark circled eyes on the road as he made his way to the agency.


	9. Chapter 9

"A…Arthur?" Alfred murmured softly, cerulean eyes widened in surprise as his eyes landed on the sleepy eyed Briton. Sage colored eyes met shining ocean blue, the green ones widening and filling with tears. "A- Is that my little Alfred?" Arthur whimpered quietly. Antonio nodded happily and unlocked the cell door where Alfred was sitting, freshly showered and dressed in only an orange jumpsuit. "It's all they had. Ludwig called his brother to bring me a change of clothes." He said sheepishly. Arthur let out a sob and ran into the cell, wrapping his arms tightly around the nineteen year old. "Oh Alfred! I am so sorry!" he coughed out, quickly checking over the well-built but skinny teen. Alfred smiled softly and hugged Arthur back. "H-hey! Don't cry!" he tried to comfort in a wavering voice as he began to tear up himself. Arthur sniffled. "How did you survive? Where did you go? Have you eaten?" the Englishman asked as he worried on his lower lip. Alfred shrugged. "I just did what I needed to. I was pretty much everywhere in New York. And no, I haven't eaten in a few days." Said Alfred. Arthur began to fuss over him, making him lay down and rushing into the kitchen to dig through the freezer for something that would help with Alfred's hunger. "A-Artie, you don't have to do this. I can take care of myself." Alfred said as he tried to get the tired Briton to sit down. Arthur sniffled and let out a choked cough. "N-no, please Alfred." Arthur sniffled as he walked hurriedly around the kitchen, tugging on his long, feminine fingers. Alfred stood and padded across the cold tile floor to the Briton. Quickly, he pulled Arthur into a tight bear hug which the green eyed man immediately melted into, sobbing. Alfred held him close and ruffled his hair, trying to get him to calm down. "Hey Artie? Remember my signature catch phrase?" Alfred asked with a smile. "Alfred. Don't." Arthur chuckled tearfully. "Artiiiee…" Alfred drew out the nickname. "I'm the hero!" Arthur laughed and hugged the tall blonde teen. "Oh how I've missed you Alfred…" Arthur sighed happily as he wiped his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio watched the reunion, smiling happily. "Now if only Lovi were here. Then I could hug my little tomato." He chuckled. "ANTONIO!" a wavering Italian voice called. Suddenly, a light force tackled the Spaniard to the ground and quivered as it clung to his arm.

"Lovi? I thought you were in bed and asleep!" Antonio gasped as he turned over. "I was and then the potato bastard's fratello prank called me and-!" Lovino sobbed and shook while a white haired German stepped in, chuckling. "Gilbert!" Antonio sighed in exasperation. "Kesesese! It vas hilarious Toni! And tell your little lover that I'm not just a German, I am Prussian!" Antonio shook his head. "Anyway." He said standing and helping Lovino up.

"Alfred is just down that hallway." The Spaniard motioned with his thumb. Gilbert nodded and bounded down the cell lined hall until he came to a stop beside Alfred's cell. "Alfred! Mein Gott* you've grown!" The German male laughed. "The last time I saw you, you were at my knees! How old are you now?" Gilbert asked as he stepped up to the taller male, hugging him tightly. "I'm eighteen." Alfred laughed. Gilbert grimaced. "Verdammen. You're just like Ludwig." He mused.

* * *

Mein Gott- My God.

Verdammen- Dammit

A/N:  
Oooookay. I've been getting a lot of comments about the shortness of my chapters. I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time. Most of my time is split up with finding a job, taking care of my brother, sister, and grandmother, and training two puppies. I am also trying to write the rest of the story, so ya. Along with learning Greek and Norwegian because I'm odd, my time is filled. At least I'm an insomniac, so I am always working on something. I'M NOT FORGETTING ABOUT MY SWEET LITTLE DEAD CANANDIAN!  
Canada: ...You killed me. and now you're making my story into a USUK love story!  
EliCuddle: Don't spoil the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Alfred! Happy Birthday to you!" chorused a small group of accented voices. Alfred laughed and blew out the candles on his small birthday cake. "Thanks dudes." He said with a smile that fell after a moment. He quickly plastered it back on when Arthur handed him a gift.

"It isn't much, but I wanted to get you something." The Briton said, smiling. Alfred looked at the small package and gently tore off the wrapping. As he pulled the lid off the box, he smiled widely. "A Captain America t-shirt!" he exclaimed happily, yanking the fabric out of the box. "It might be big, but I didn't know your… measurements…" Arthur said, finishing the sentence slowly as Alfred pulled on the shirt that fit him like a glove.

The birthday teen smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the Briton. "Thank you Artie. You're amazing." Arthur's sage eyes filled with tears as he hugged the American back. "Alfred. I missed you so much…" he sniffed. Alfred bit his lip softly before leaning down and gently pressed his lips to Arthur's.

* * *

A/N: DX I'm sorry for the USUK!  
Canada: Just hurry. I need to know who killed me.  
EliCuddles: -smiles devilishly- Ten Points to Whoever can guess the killer!

A.) Alfred F. Jones  
B.) Aleksander Balakov  
C.) Ivan Braginski


	12. Chapter 12

Francis paced quickly around Aleksander's flat. "What was Matthew doing on the day he was murdered?" he asked sharply. The young Bulgarian jumped slightly. "He had gone to meet his brother." Francis nodded and paced a bit faster. "Did you know his brother?" he quizzed. Aleksander bobbed his head. "Yes. He used to live here with us. Mattie kicked him out two months ago though." Francis scribbled down the answers.

"Would you like to see the room they shared?" Aleksander asked, making the Frenchman freeze.

Francis slowly nodded and mentally tried to prepare himself for the sadness that would surely engulf him. The Bulgarian led Francis down the narrow hallway and stepped up to the last door on the right. The cobalt eyed man breathed deeply as Aleksander slowly opened the door. Inside, the room was decorated like a stereotypical Canadian. The Canadian Flag was hung over two windows like a curtain.

A matching comforter was folded neatly at the foot of a red sheeted bed, upon which rested two things: a Canadian Flag pillow, and an age worn polar bear plush toy. Antique glass maple syrup bottles lined the top of the dresser. A laptop sat in front of the bottles. It was adorned with foam maple leaf stickers. Beside the laptop was a stack of photos. Francis slowly went over to the dresser and gently took the photos into his hands.

The top picture was a self-taken picture of Mattie kissing the top of his polar bear's head. The next was a slightly lopsided picture of Mattie and Aleksander covered in pancake batter. Francis smiled at each picture until he froze, sapphire eyes widening in shock. Near the middle was a picture of a familiar face. A sleepy-eyed American smiled lazily at the camera as he held a mug of coffee to his lips. This American was none other than Alfred. "A-Aleksander… Is…Is this Alfred?" Francis asked shakily. Aleksander looked at the image and nodded.

"That was taken two days before he was kicked out."

* * *

Hey Everybody! So... Who's ready for some Interrogating!?  
Canada: I am. Considering you- -speaks muffled through large bite of pancake-  
Eli: Shhhhhuuuuuussshhhhhhh...


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred was catching up with Ludwig and Gilbert. The gentle patter of water hitting the steel of the sink while Arthur cleaned made a calming background noise for the group. "Dude, I didn't know you were engaged! Let alone in to men!" Alfred said with wide cobalt eyes as he looked into the sky blue of Ludwig's. The muscular German blushed a pale pink and shook his head. "Ya, I am." He admitted. Gilbert snorted. "But you two are polar opposites. You're a boring stick in the mud and Feliciano loves to actually smile! Kesesese!" the "Prussian" laughed, earning a smack from his brother. Wincing, Gilbert looked up as an ashen looking Francis stepped in. "Ludwig… I think we might be dealing with another General Winter case." The Frenchman murmured into the new stillness of the room. Ludwig's eyes widened as he stood and whipped around, breezing over to Francis. "I said you were off the case, and you're still looking for answers and you somehow managed to get a possible lead?" he griped. "How do you know it might be his vork? Vhere's your proof?" Francis shakily held out the picture. Behind the trio of Aleksander, Matthew, and Alfred, was a familiar Russian.


End file.
